memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Tattoo
„Sponsor“ Vielleicht ist hier der falsche Ort für die Diskussion, aber es ist mir gerade aufgefallen: Chakotay sagt: I asked Captain Sulu if he would sponsor me at Starfleet Academy. (OT, dt.: Ich habe Captain Sulu gefragt, ob er mich bei der Sternenflottenakademie empfehlen würde.). Das klingt für mich ziemlich ähnlich wie Spock in , der sagt, er sei Valeris' sponsor at the Academy (OT, dt.: Förderer an der Akademie). Dagegen wird bei Nog immer eine leicht andere Formulierung benutzt: In sagt O'Brien: The Captain sponsored Nog's application to the Academy. (OT, dt.: Naja, der Captain hat Nogs Bewerbung bei der Akademie unterstützt.), dazu passend in : Worf, auf Garaks Bitte antwortend: You want me to sponsor your application to Starfleet Academy? (OT, dt.: Sie wollen von mir eine Empfehlung für Ihre Bewerbung bei der Sternenflottenakademie?) Man beachte den Unterschied zwischen „sponsor someone at the Academy“ und „sponsor an aplication to the Academy“! Man beachte zum Beispiel auch noch : Nog ist bereits an der Akademie angenommen, aber jetzt will er mehr, er will nämlich ins Red Squad. Dazu sagt er zu Sisko: I have the grades to qualify Red Squad, but I need to be sponsored by a high-ranking officer. (OT, dt.: Ich hab' die Noten für die Qualifizierung, aber ich brauche jemanden, der mich empfiehlt, einen hochrangigen Offizier.) Der entscheidende Moment ist aber der, in dem sich Nog in wirklich bewirbt. Da ist nämlich nicht von „sponsoring“ die Rede, sondern Sisko sagt: As a non-Federation citizen, you need a letter of reference from a command level officer before you can even take the entrance exam. (OT, dt.: Als ein Nicht-Angehöriger der Föderation benötigst Du eine Referenz von einem Offizier der Führungsebene, bevor Du überhaupt an der Zulassungsprüfung teilnehmen kannst.) Fazit: Es klingt für mich alles so, als sei es ganz normal, dass ein Kadett an der Akademie einen Offizier al Förderer hat, oder dass es zumindest gut für ihn ist. Das kommt aber erst zum tragen, wenn er bereits an der Akademie ist, und scheint nicht direkt mit dem Zugang verbunden zu sein. Könnte der Satz in dieser Episode also nur eine missverständliche Übersetzung sein?--Bravomike 08:10, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ich finde das sehr interessant. Allerdings tendiere ich eher dazu, dass hier im Englischen der gleiche Sachverhalt mit verschiedenen Worten ausgedrückt wird. Die deutsche Übersetzung stiftet hier zusätzlich Verwirrung. Aus meiner Sicht wäre das Sponsoring zwar etwas anderes als ein einfaches Referenzschreiben, aber ich glaube eher, dass die Serie keine wirkliche Erklärung für die Bedingungen für die Aufnahme in der Akademie liefern kann. --Roddenberry-Kollektor 15:52, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Die Frage ist, wie genau Siskos Reaktion auf Nogs Bitte zu deuten ist. Nur weil eine Empfehlung/ein „Sponsor“ für Nicht-Föderationsbrüger Pflicht ist, heißt das ja nicht, dass Föderationsbürger soetwas nicht auch gut gebrauchen können. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, darf Wesley auch nur auf die Akademie, weil Picard ihn unterstützt (oder?)--Bravomike 19:11, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Richtig. Dann kommt aber die Frage auf, warum Sisko dann extra erwähnt, dass Nichtföderierte eine Empfehlung brauchen. Was wiederum darauf hinausläuft, dass die Frage, welche genauen Bedingungen für eine Aufnahme in die Akademie gegeben sind, durch die Serien nicht geklärt wurde. --Roddenberry-Kollektor 19:44, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Können wir dann die HGI (s.o.) etwas entschärfen?--Bravomike 22:56, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habs mal versucht. --Roddenberry-Kollektor 21:16, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ist jetzt nicht mehr so absolut. Danke--Bravomike 22:19, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC)